Freaky Universe 2
by twilightfanjm
Summary: It has now been two and a half years since Nessie got stranded in our world with Izzy and Nicole. The trio has now moved to NYC where Izzy has just started college at NYU. Up until now their lives have been normal. But will the reappearance of the Cullens change things? What'll happen when there is a new threat from the Volturi, who were also stranded in our world as well?
1. Two and a Half Years Later

**This is a sequel to my story Freaky Universe. I highly recommend that you read that story first before reading this one. It's only eight chapters long. Anyway I do not own Twilight. I just own my original characters and this storyline. **

**Chapter 1: Two and a Half Years Later**

**Izzy's POV**

When I saw the delight on Nessie's face I smiled. I enjoyed bringing as much joy as I could to this little girl's life. She has deserved it after all that she has been through. It had been two and a half years since she last saw her family and believe me when I say that it has hurt her a lot. She misses her family so much that it hurts her. She has been in so much pain over the fact that she is separated from her parents, and nobody even knows when or if she will ever see her family again.

My sister Nicole and I have helped her as much as we could. Nessie has gotten a lot better but we knew the pain of her losing her whole family will never truly go away. How could it? She was trapped in our world with no way of knowing if she will get back to her family or not.

I have to say that having her as an addition to my small family has been a huge plus. There was just having a small little girl around that just brought a huge smile to your face 90 percent of the time. We have become so close in the past two and a half years. She once told me that she considers me a second mom. For the first time in my life I was actually speechless.

About a year and a half ago I started applying to colleges. I got accepted to New York University. So soon after I graduated High School the three of us moved to New York City where we are renting a house here. We are currently renting out our Los Angeles house which is how we had the money to move out here.

Nicole is still adjusting to a new High School in New York City. Meanwhile Nessie sees this place as an adventure. She loves her new school here. She has already made a lot of friends here. Most of them were from the baseball team that she started playing on over the Summer.

The story we told everyone was that Nessie was our cousin. We adopted her when her parents died a few months ago.

This leads me to where I am today. It's Nessie's birthday. We are celebrating her eighth birthday. Although she says that she is really only about two years old. That is another thing about her. She is completely human now. She ages and grows just like any other human girl, I don't know why. But she does.

"You did this for me?" she asked me as she looked around the house.

"Yes we sure did" I told her. Nicole and I decided to do a surprise birthday party for her. It was kind of funny to keep her guessing if we were going to do anything for her birthday this year. The theme of her birthday this year was Frozen. Nessie's Disney obsession has only grown in the last two and a half years. Ever since Frozen came out last year she hasn't gotten enough of Anna, Elsa, and Olaf.

"I wasn't sure if you remembered" she said.

"How can we forget? You are our special girl. We could never forget your birthday"

"Thank you!" she screamed before running toward the rest of her friends.

I could tell that she was having a lot of fun at her party and that made me happy. She and all of her friends watched the movie Frozen together. Nessie was clutching one of her Frozen stuffed animals tightly the whole time.

Afterward we ate dinner. Then she opened her presents. Then we had cake. The cake was in the exact shape of Elsa's ice castle. I watched as she blew out her eight candles rather quickly.

It was not until the end of the party when everyone had left that I noticed that the happiness had disappeared from her face. The look of happiness had been replaced by a look of sadness.

"Nessie" I said. "What is wrong?" I asked her although I had a feeling that I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"I wished my mommy and daddy would have been here. I wish all of my family would have been here. My grandpa, grandma, aunts, uncles, and Jakey" she started to cry by the end of her explanation.

I took her into my arms and held her tightly. I wiped the tears from her face as best as I could.

"It's okay Nessie. I'm sure that you will see them again" I told her. "Hopefully soon. It'll be okay" I told her.

She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I love you Izzy" she said. "You are also a good mommy"

"I love you too" I told her. "and you're also a good daughter" Now I was the one that was crying. For Nessie really had become a daughter to me.

Meanwhile in the distance I heard the sound of three sonic booms.

**So what do you think? Do you like it so far? Please let me know in a review. **


	2. Girl Time

**Chapter 2: Girl Time**

**Izzy's POV**

That night I went to bed by myself. When I woke up the next morning I found Nessie fast asleep right beside me. I smiled. It wasn't often that I woke up and found her by my bedside. It most likely meant that she had a nightmare and she found comfort in sleeping with me.

When I got up I saw that Nicole was already gone. My sister had managed to find a part time job to help us get more money. My aunt and uncle still sent us money every month as well. That would not stop until my sister turned 18 as well. I had managed to win a few scholarships as well, so as of right now my tuition and books is completely paid for. With the money from our house in LA, my aunt and uncle's monthly checks, Nicole's part time job, and my scholarships, money was not something that we had to worry too much about right now.

"Izzy" I heard Nessie say. She still looked halfway asleep. She rubbed her eyes and let out a huge yawn.

"Nessie what are you doing awake? You should go back to sleep" I told her.

"Not sleepy" she said in a very stubborn way. Though the next yawn that escaped her mouth contradicted what she said about not being sleepy.

She could definitely be a very stubborn girl when she wanted to be. She was always respectful though. She had no problems obeying authority and rules. She also got mostly As and Bs in school. Overall she was a very good kid. There was only one time in her life that I ever had to punish her and that was for something _very _serious.

"I'm hungry. Can you please make me eggs?" she asked politely.

"Sure thing sweetie" I said to her.

I got out the eggs and started cooking some. I watched as she poured herself a glass of milk.

"Izzy can we go shopping today?" she asked me. She had a lot of birthday money from her party now. Of course she would want to go shopping.

"Okay" I told her. "But I have to finish up some homework first for tomorrow. Don't you have homework?" I asked her.

"Yes, but it's not a lot" she told me.

"Okay well you go do your homework to and once we are both done we will go to the mall. Okay?"

"Okay!" she said a little excitedly.

We both ate our breakfast before going to do our homework. Nessie has just started third grade so her homework was still really easy. Me on the other hand, well I'm still trying to get used to college courses and college level homework. I miss the days where I could finish homework quickly. Trust me, they do not do enough to prepare you for college in High School, unless, maybe you take honors or AP courses. But I was not about to drop out of college. My parents had told us both from a very early age that we were going to go to college and finish whether we like it or not. And we intend to make them proud.

My homework had been almost finished so it only took me an hour to complete it. It took Nessie a little less time then that to finish hers.

We started walking toward the subway. We didn't have a car yet. We were having trouble finding one that was affordable so for now all of us were relying on the amazing New York public transportation system. I really wished they had this good of public transportation back in Los Angeles.

I kept a tight hold on Nessie the whole time. I refused to even let go of her when we were out. The memories of the last time I had let go of her hand while we were out in public was still fresh in my mind.

As we were walking past an alley I did a double take. I could have sworn that I saw...no it couldn't be. My mind must have been doing tricks on me. Because there was certainly no one there the second time that I checked. Yeah, I must definitely be seeing things.

We got to the train and I still refused to let go of Nessie's hand. In fact, I held her even tighter to me. The train stopped somewhere close to the mall. The two of us walked slowly through the crowd of people that had gathered.

Eventually we made it inside the mall.

"Izzy can you please let go of my hand?" she asked me politely, hoping that I would give in and let go of her.

"No, do you remember what happened the last time I let go of you?"

"But that was a really long time ago" she begged.

"It was only back in April" I reminded her.

"But nothing happened" she continued to press.

"You disappeared and we went looking all over Disneyland for you for three hours!" My pulse rose just at the horrific memory of the incident itself. It was Spring break and we decided to take Nessie to Disneyland. We were standing in line for a ride. I let her out of my sight for just a few seconds. In those few seconds she managed to wiggle out of the line of people and disappear. Nicole and I freaked out when we discovered her absence a few seconds later.

We immediately started calling out her name and searching all over for her. We notified the security there and they were all on the lookout for her as well. After about two hours Disneyland decided to call the police. Even with the police's help it still took us another hour to find her.

As it turned out Nessie went to look for a guy selling balloons that we had all seen earlier. By the time we found her she was terrified and she was crying. I grabbed her and held her tightly. I never wanted to let her go again. I swear I almost ended up in the emergency room that day. My blood pressure must have skyrocketed. That was the only time that I had ever punished Nessie. And boy was she punished and lectured severely for that one.

"Look Izzy" she said.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It's grandpa!" she said, her voice full of excitement and happiness. I looked where she was looking and saw that she was indeed right. Carlisle was standing about 20 feet away from us. He had also noticed us as well.

**Please Review**


	3. Carlisle

**Chapter 3: Carlisle**

**Izzy's POV**

It was definitely Carlisle Cullen alright. His pale skin and gold eyes were a dead giveaway. Nessie was so happy and excited that she could not contain herself.

I dropped her hand and she literally ran to Carlisle as fast as she could. He scooped her up in his awaiting arms.

I just heard Nessie saying "Grandpa" over and over again. Carlisle just held onto the little girl tightly and covered her face in kisses. He looked like he would be crying if it were possible.

"Carlisle?" I said. "It's really you?"

He looked over at me before answering. "Yes Izzy it's really me

"But what? I mean how? What?" was all that I could honestly say right now. I could not get my thoughts in order.

"I think that we should go somewhere more private and talk" he said.

"Yeah, I think that would be best" I responded still feeling a bit confused.

We went somewhere we were sure that no humans would be. We were both confident that no unsuspecting human would just walk in on us.

"How did you find us? Are the others here?" were the first two questions that came out of my mouth.

"No, right now it's just me. Let me explain everything that has been going on. Starting with the last time that we were here. When we arrived back home we didn't notice that Nessie was missing right away. We noticed she was missing about two minutes after the portal closed on us. We desperately looked for her, but then we realized the horrifying truth. We had accidentally left her behind. She never made it through. We were all devastated. Especially Edward and Bella. They went absolutely insane when they realized that Nessie hadn't made it back with them and they didn't know if they would ever see her again" he explained.

Gosh. I could only imagine the pain they must have felt when they realized Nessie was not with them.

"It wasn't long until we discovered the others" he said.

"What do you mean others?" I asked.

"The ones that looked just like us. You probably know them. Peter Facinelli, Elizabeth Reaser, Robert Pattinson, Kristen Steward, McKenzie Foy, Taylor Lautner-"

"Actors from the Twilight saga" I said. Why hadn't I realized it before!? They had gone missing around the same time that the Cullens had appeared the first time. I just never made the connection.

"Even after two years it is still really freaky to look at them. I don't think that is something you could ever quite get used to" Carlisle said.

"I bet" I said.

"Yeah. Anyway, all of us started doing as much research as possible on the portal. Which was really hard because of the scanty information that we had to go on. We were determined to find a way to get our little girl back. It was hard but now, two years later, we figured out how to recreate the portal ourselves. The reason that I came alone is because we just wanted to test out the theory first. I volunteered to be the guinea pig" he explained.

"But how did you know exactly where to go?" It still completely baffled me how, out of all places in the world, he ended up exactly where we were.

"I didn't. That part was just pure luck I guess" he told me.

"So when are the others going to get here?" I asked.

"The others will be coming soon. Probably in the next few days. Whether or not they will end up here in New York is beyond me. But there is not a doubt in my mind that they will find us quickly"

"Mommy and daddy are coming?" Nessie asked sounding both excited and happy.

Carlisle just smiled at her. "Yes my dear princess. Your mommy and daddy are coming for you. We have never stopped trying to get back to you my dear granddaughter. You have no idea how we felt when we realized you were still here. We love you Nessie and I hope that you can forgive us"

"I was never mad at you. It was an accident" Nessie said. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "and I love you too grandpa. I missed you so much"

"As I have missed you Nessie" Carlisle said to her. The sight of those together was enough to make my heart melt.

"And as for you Izzy" Carlisle said looking at me once more "I just want to say thank you for taking care of my granddaughter. No word s can express the gratitude we feel toward you and your sister for taking Nessie in and doing the best that you could for her. You took care of her when we could not and we will never forget all that you have done for her and for us"

"And it has been a pleasure having her. She has become such an important member of our family now. I love her so much. She really is a special little girl"

"Well again, thank you. It'll give everyone so much peace, especially Bella and Edward, when they find out that Nessie has been in such caring hands this whole time. We were all hoping that she ended up with you but we weren't sure. The whole 'not knowing' has been killing all of us, especially her parents. I really hope that she hasn't given you too much trouble though"

"Oh she hasn't. She is such a good girl. Despite a three hour disappearance at Disneyland I have never even puni-"

"Wait did you say three hour disappearance at Disneyland?!" Carlisle said really loudly.

"No Izzy! Don't tell that story!" Nessie begged.

"To make a long story short Nessie left without telling us and we could not find her for three hours. But everything turned out okay in the end"

Nessie glared at me.

**Please Review**


End file.
